Happily Understated
by TiaxxChan
Summary: A Reaver/FemSparrow set five years after the games end. Sparrow is sick of being a hero and sick of killing, yet people still see her as a sellsword. In attempt to get away from her former life Sparrow retreats to Bloodstone. Years later her peaceful life is disturbed. Radical Lucien followers want her dead- what a perfect time for Reaver to return for his home. Life is never easy


_**Chapter 1-Citizen life-**_

_Life has an odd way of tossing you about from one place to another. It places you in situations so far out of your control that finding the starting point is a disorienting journey all on its own._

"Sparrow, 'ows about another pint!"

"On my way!"

_A select few are subject to the cruelest tortures of life, these people are the givers. They do for the sake of others, putting the needs of many before their own. _

"Oi, Sparrow! I think I'm ah need you to take care of some rowdy punks!"

"Again!?" This is the third time tonight they've snuck back in here!"

_Yet, through all the turmoil and trials of life, they manage. They find solace in something or other, and live with what happiness they can hold on to._

"Get your hands off'ah me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you brats to beat it?!"

"You ain't the boss, sod off!"

_It isn't until they've found their silver lining that fate demands their sacrifice once more. What else can they do, it seems sacrifice is the lone road chosen for them. _

With a heavy sigh I lean forward on the varnished surface of the bar countertop. The clock rang out and the town Crier called, it was midnight exactly and the Leper's Arm was as busy as ever. Though to the people of Bloodstone, the night was still young and there was much to do. Well, not really, it was more like there was still much drinking to be done. As for myself, there was actual work to be done. Wherever the clumsy mess of drunken crowds wander, a trail of sloppy chaos is sure to follow. So far tonight two bar tables have been broken, five chairs, and I've lost track of the mugs that have either been broken or dented from being flung across the bar. And as it often does, with lots of men and women drinking, sex is sure to follow.

With the pub doubling as an inn of sorts, well- one could just imagine. Well, I wouldn't recommend anyone using their imaginations up there; it makes for larger messes. I watch a very satisfied man stagger down the stairs with some less than desirable women following suit. These two women being prostitutes of course, as they were counting gold on their way out the door. It is then that I realize there is a task I dread every night, yet one that must be done regularly- though I've knowingly been neglecting it.

"Oi, Sparrow" Geoff, the owner of the pub, calls my name. I turn to see him passing out drinks to a group of rather gruff looking sailors. This could end badly… There is one among them that is much more burly and seems to speak for the rest of them, and his eyes lock on me. I give him a look over, his physical strength is clear by the muscles his torn tunic and vest fail to cover. His skin is tan due to time out at sea and his hair and beard flow long and unkempt. Probably pirates, meaning they pose very little threat. "Sparrow!"

"Yes?" I quickly respond. I really need to stop sizing up everyone who looks at me, not everyone wants to fight me. Well, not anymore at least. "I need you to take care 'ah the rooms upstairs real quick like." I cringe but nod in compliance; then reluctantly make my way up the creaky wooden steps. This is such a detestable task. A smell that perfectly defines the term raunchy hits my nose before I even reach the doorway. My hope is that this is only because there is no door to contain the smell. I reach the room in time to see two chickens skitter out the doorway and over the railing to the lower floor. My stomach lurches, see what I mean about imaginations? The first room to the left was the scene of the lurid actions, and it wasn't a pretty one.

Candles burned down to the wood of the nightstand, leaving melted wax caked to the wood of the table and floor. Condom and their wrappers were strewn about the floor and bedding, the sheets were covered in various moist blotches and stains. The floor shown similar puddles and small drops of various liquids that I don't dare identify. This is all at first glance, I can only imagine how much worse it is up close. I fetch the bucket and scrubbers and set to work on cleaning the room. Luckily there was nothing worse waiting under the covers to be discovered… Just as I finish disposing of the last wrapper I hear my name being called from the bottom floor. I spring to the railing of the overhang and lean forward.

"Yeah?" My response is lost in the buzz of the night, to many drunks talking way too loud. After tiding up my own mess and putting back the supplies I rush downstairs to see what Geoff wants. "Ah Sparrow, there you are."

"You called?" I stride over to the counter where Geoff is currently cleaning out a mug, smile ever present on his face. Geoff wore modest clothing, a white button up shirt with a tan apron and brown pants. His bright smile seemed out of place in such a dim town as this; someone of his demeanor is very out of place here. Bloodstone may not be the drowned rats nest that it was years ago, but the people have changed little in that time. Any other man as kind as Geoff would be torn to bits in this town, but for whatever reason the townsfolk took a liking to him. Strange considering their initial disgust towards me… "It's getting pretty late Sparrow. Shouldn't you be 'eading 'ome by now?" He says as he fills the freshly cleaned mug to the brim with ale, sliding it down the bar with the ease of a pro.

"I'm fine." I wave dismissively as I assure him. "I've handled longer shifts than this, you know that."

"Ay, but you look tired. When's the last time you got a propa' rest love?" I cringe slightly. He always seems to know despite my best efforts to hide it, truth is I've not gotten a good night sleep in a few days now. I couldn't leave Geoff to work alone though! No way. Especially with those shifty looking men he served earlier. I quickly glance off into the corner those men still occupied. The larger man had his eyes set on me, how rude.. "See, there's my point. You still 'aven't answered my question, so you even know you need it." I pause and mull over my options. I could stay and argue with Geoff, possibly get my way, and work until the rush is over. But those men… Perhaps if they have ill intent, me being here could become a problem…

"Fine, you're right." I concede with a sigh. Geoff, whom was already poised to retort, is thrown by my submission.

"You really must be sick…" he trails off, staring at me in disbelief. He adjusts his glasses and leans forward, scrutinizing my face with squinted eyes. "You sure you're the real Sparrow?"

I laugh, "Yes, it's me. The one and only."

"Right right, don't see many people with glowin' blue tattoos these days." He jokes. Normally I'd correct him, but now isn't the time for that. I wish him a pleasant evening and take my leave. Not even three steps out the door I'm greeted by my furry companion of five years, Cain. His eager brown eyes stare up at me as he paces excitedly at my feet. With a few snaps of my fingers and a quiet 'c'mon boy' he knows right where to go. I watch as he excitedly bounds up the steep stone steps of the hill, almost knocking a few drunkards off their feet in the process. I giggle at this, such a silly dog he is. It is now that a large shadow grabs my attention, and brings it to an even larger ship. By the look of the ship I can say without a doubt that those men in the pub are pirates. My only hope is that the local guards can handle any disputes.

As for me, I'd rather not involve myself in violence, not any more. The thought of a potential pirate raid drags my attention to my arms. As I ascend the steps, I examine the dulling blue glow of my will lines. It isn't often that I have to use magic, thank the Gods. Perhaps a day will come when these damnable lines will vanish from my skin completely. They provide a constant reminder of the person I once was and a life I wish to leave behind. I grimace, this is what has been keeping me up these past nights. As of late I find myself drifting back to the days gone by, a time where my life was following the orders of a blind woman to avenge my sister. My scares pulse with shadow pains and my will lines brighten, pulsing with the urge to cast a spell, then dulling when no such task is preformed. I've awoken countless times in these past few nights with the impulse to take up my sword once again, as if this body only knows that function. The loud barks ringing in my ears pull me from my thoughts. It takes a moment for me to realize I had reached my home, Bloodstone manor. I look down to see Cain sitting patiently at my feet, wagging his tail and awaiting me to open the door. Apparently I'd been staring at my hands the entire way up here, this is embarrassing. I open the door and am greeted with silence, save for the noises made by my faithful pet. I've grown to enjoy such silence, though tonight it seems unsettling. Pushing the thought aside, I lock the door behind me and proceed to the study to relax with a chalice of wine and a pleasant read. Cain's nails scratching against the wooden floors can be heard throughout the house as he makes his rounds. Minutes later he strides into my study, satisfied with the lack of intruders. Such an adorable little fellah. My eyes become heavy just as I polish off my wine, the long day as finally caught up with me. Cain follows me out of the room and up the stairs to my bedroom. I strip off my street clothes and throw on a large shirt, then make myself comfortable under the covers. The end of the bed dips with the weight of Cain as he takes his usual spot for the night. With any luck, I'll be able to actually sleep. I awake the next morning with a start, jolting up and searching the room. I sigh to ease my nerves, no one is here. Cain is startled by my sudden movement as he too jolts up, though he loses control and hops clumsily off the bed. I smile to myself, elated to finally have had a decent rest. After a quick meal I set out to the town. The bright shine of the sun brightens the otherwise dreary streets of Bloodstone. Despite the decline in crime and improvement in economy and living conditions, it wouldn't be Bloodstone if there weren't more than a few problems around.

"Mornin' Sparrow!" Greeted a passing guard.

"Mornin'." I'm quick in my decent to the main street, curious to see if those pirates had left port yet. To my unfortunate surprise there was a second ship docked in the port, and it wasn't a trader ship. Though not as big as the other ship, it seems to have held just as many men. If a riot were to break out for whatever reason, the guards would have a tough time dealing with it.

No Sparrow, stop thinking like that! That's not your job or concern anymore. There isn't a target on your back anymore and hasn't been for a very long time. Relax.

My attempts to reassure myself are futile as I catch a few odd glances yet again. Hopefully it's due to them either being utter pigs or the lines of will that cover me. Yes, of course that's it. Upon returning to the Leper's Arm quite a few friendly faces greet me with simple smiles and hello's. Being just as full as the night before, I'm not surprised to see Geoff's daughter Lisa and her husband frantically trying to keep up with the flow of customers. Of course this overflow of customers is due to the recent arrival of two ships full of pirates. Taking pity on the newly weds, I silently offer a helping hand by dawning my apron and taking a tray of full tankards to a table of rowdy men. After about an hour of my assistance it slows enough for Lisa to take notice. "Sparrow!?" She quizzes with her finger pointed at me. I smile and nod. "You aren't on till tonight dear, what are ya' doin' 'elpin us out now?"

"It was busy." I bluntly state.

"Well- yeah, it is but Sparrow you should be using your time off for yourself. C'mon hun, scoot. Unless you're a customer I don't want to see you until later tonight you hear me?" I frown but comply, removing my apron and placing it back behind the bar. "Sometimes I think you don't know how to enjoy yourself." She shakes her head and smiles. "Thank you though."

"It's no problem, really." Lisa's next words are cut off by the hoarse voice calling out, "OI! Isn't that Sparrow?!"

The bar falls silent and my body tenses. I slowly turn around to find who yelled my name. "I recognize that mug anywhere!" Low murmurs pick up among the men as all their eyes focus on me. The man who singled me out stands and approaches me, an arrogant air about him. His skin is tanned from sun exposure and his long blond locks pop out in contrast. His green eyes mull over me in dissatisfaction, was he expecting something different? "So you're Sparrow huh? An 'ere I was expecting a challenge, not a dainty women! Look at 'er, she aint no hero!" He teases, causing a large group of men behind him to laugh.

"Excuse me?" I question, growing rather irritated. Dainty woman? This if the first time I've heard that phrased used to describe me. It's not like I'm dressed in fine gowns, just a simple off the shoulder shirt with a lace up bodice, a skirt, and boots. And what 'challenge' is he talking about?

"C-can I help you sirs?" Lisa nervously cuts in.

"Nah, this'll be nice and quick." He says, reaching a grimy hand for his sword. He's quick on the draw but I react even faster, pushing myself and Lisa out of harms way as he slices at me.

"What the bloody hell is your problem!?" I shout before evading another slice of his cutlass. By this time the normal citizens have started to flee the pub, leaving only myself, the other employees and the pirates.

"Me problem is you're still alive!" He attempts to make another jab at me, I side step him and drop to the floor, quickly swiping his feet out from under him. I jump back and take a defensive stance.

"These men are absolutely crazy!" Lisa cries out. "You need to get everyone else out of here. I'll hold them off."

"But Sparrow, you can't- you don't have to-"

"It's okay Lisa, I'll be fine. Get the guard." Lisa, her husband and the other two employees dashed for the exit, only for two of the men to block their exit. One reaches out to grab Lisa and my heart drops. "C'mere you- AHH!" With a fierce bite to his groin the man wails out in pain, Cain's muffled growl is almost inaudible. He doubles over in pain as the man beside him receives a similar treatment via Cain's powerful bite. They take their chance to escape and cries for the guards echo out. My attention is roughly grabbed with a sharp pain in my arm, a fresh wound with blood seeping out onto the floor.

"I aint finished with you yet girly!" Out of instinct my hand reaches out, and the faint remnants of a spark spell emanate from my fingertips. No! What are you doing!? I jerk my hand back and in my moment of hesitation I'm once again sliced with his blade and thrown to the floor with a sharp kick to my gut. "Your head aint worth half the gold its got on it." His hand raises to deliver a fatal strike, when his sword is shot out of his grip. The sheriff, followed by four other guards, flow into the room. The men are immediately arrested and hauled away. What….What was all of that?

"Sparrow! Sparrow!" Lisa's voice sounds distant despite her growing closeness. "Sparrow you're hurt! C'mon we need to get you to the alchemist!" Her pull on my arm was delicate, though enough to pull me up. The journey through the crowd of people is a blur as I'm lost in the fog of my mind. What exactly was that? I just can't wrap my brain around this. "Sparrow?"

"Huh- what?" My mind refocuses and I find myself standing inside the alchemist's shop. "Oh yeah, my arms…" I lift up both arms to present the bloody mess. "Well that does look pretty bad, luckily for you I whipped up a new potion this mornin' that'll fix you right good." Arthur states after his not so thorough examination. He heads to the back and opens a cupboard filled with various vials, potions and volatile mixtures. "Now I should say it's new an experimental!" "So you don't know if it'll work?" I question.

"Well it'll work, there might be a bit of strange side affects though." He returns with a large purple bottle, uncorks it and hands it to me. I take a quick swig from the bottle, it tasted something foul. My arms felt tingly and warm.

"Couldn't I just take a normal potion?" I say as he walks away to a basin of water.

"Well you could and let this scar over in a nasty way. Or-" He returns with a damp cloth and wipes my arms clean. "like it neva even happened. It'll close up real nice 'fore days end." He re-corks the bottle and sets it on the counter. "Now seein as this was it's test run, you get it this time for free. And I sorta, well- owe you one." I examine my wounds and find they're much smaller than before and hurt far less.

"Thanks Arthur, Lisa. Now if you'll excuse me." I smile politely.

"Sparrow, where you goin?"

"I'm going to find out what they wanted."

"I'm sorry Sparrow, but I'm afraid I can't let you in right now."

I narrow my eyes, "And why not?"

"We're in the middle of an investigation of our own-"

"They attacked me and one of them said there was gold on my head, Connor!" I snap. Connor, one of the more seasoned guards, stood his ground and crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry citizen."

"Wha-?! Don't give me that condescending ordinary citizen-" I bite my lip, holding my words back. Calm down Sparrow, don't lose control. "Fine. Just make sure they don't show their faces a the bar again…"

"Will do, Sparrow. Now please, move along."

After leaving the small excuse for a guards barracks that now doubled as a holding cell I wander back down to the docks. Some of the people seemed to still be in shock, though most of the towns people shrugged it off. This sort of thing happened routinely, pirates causing trouble and just outright anarchy amongst the townsfolk. Thinking back on it, most of what made Bloodstone the horrid little corner of Albion that it was ebbed away upon _**his**_ departure. Ah, though some of the women lamented at his absence, the Pirate King is not and wont be missed.

"Pft," I close my eyes and imagine his dismay to see Bloodstone like this. That'd be a good laugh. "Knowing that crafty bastard he's probably tricked countless crew members into the Shadow Court during his absence." I chuckle to myself.

Hours pass and the day resumes as normal. Bloodstone returned to it's regular uneventful state, allowing me to go about my daily routines. A visit to the produce and fish traders with light socialization, return home to prepare for work, then visit early for a few quick rounds of whatever pub game there is to play that day. Life is good and simple.

Though I can't fight the awfully familiar feeling that eyes are on me, watching my every move. Cain makes it worse in a way as he seems to be just as on edge as me. I know it's not just my imagination when he can sense it too.

The Leper's Arm is just as busy as last night and my shift seemed to fly by. Laughter and drunken declarations of love, along with some sloppy displays of said love, fill the pub tonight. It seems the tense mood from this morning has completely vanished. Some of the pirates aren't that bad, they've proven to be quite entertaining throughout the night. A few even started playing a lovely song with fiddles and lutes, putting everyone into a dancing frenzy. I was even part of it too, forced to dance to the shanty tune after being dragged into the mess by Geoff's son Daniel. Despite how I loathed dancing I actually enjoyed myself.

However, all good things must come to an end, and with the end of my shift I had to depart for the night. On my way out I momentarily lock eyes with a familiar man. It was the same man who had been staring my down last night. Shivers run down my spine but I shrug it off. My daily ritual picks back up as I make the trek back up the hill to my home along with my ever excited pet. Tonight shall be an early night.

My dinner is finished and Cain is fed. The manor is clean and my mind finally at ease enough to sleep. I ascend the steps to my bedroom as Cain makes his little rounds. I've just slipped into a fresh nightgown, a simple white cotton dress ending at my knees, hopeful for another peaceful rest; when I hear the slam of a door opening. I run out to the railing that overlooks the foyer to see Daniel hunched over out of breath.

"Daniel? What's wrong!?" His eyes fixate on me before he wordlessly bolts up the stairs and begins tugging my arm. Jerking back and out of his grip I ask, "What is wrong Daniel!?"

"Pirates!" I yells franticly, tears now pooling in his honey brown eyes. "They've taken the place hostage, demanding to see **you**!"

"Wha- why!?"

"Sparrow there's no time! They have my father! You've got to help!"

"But the guards-"

"**To bloody hell with the guards!** Pirates went to the barracks as soon as this whole mess started! They're probably trying to set the other ones free!"

"I-I-"

"Please Sparrow! My father is going to die if you don't do something!"

I sigh dejectedly. There's no other choice…. "Gimme a second." I dash into my bedroom, pulling my sword off the trophy mount it had rested on for years now. The sensation of having the icy steel in my hand was oddly comforting, and that made me sick. Pushing personal thoughts aside, I rush out of my home with Daniel beside me.

Two large men guarding the entrance when we arrive. Both wearing tattered vests and trousers and both armed with cleavers. We inch closer from the steps furthest from the tavern, ducking behind crates and barrels as we go. But when we get within eyesight they notice. "Ey! Isn't that the girl?" Shit!

"I think it is, get 'er!"

"Stay back Daniel." I warn. They approach fast with massive cleavers drawn. The first to reach me slashes down, easily deflected by my long sword. The other pirate's assault yields success as shown by the deep gash in my shoulder. While the hit did make me stagger back his movements are slow, leaving me with enough time to strike back. With a swift kick to the ribs he's sent flying into a bar table, landing on his back and cracking it in half. Another agile kick sends his buddy crashing into stacks of barrels; leaving both men out cold. Satisfide, I move on to bigger problems with a bitter rage burning within me.

Self control only lasts for so long…

"Ah there she is! The crimson haired maiden of Bloodstone Manor!" Cheered the burly pirate. He held up his mug and took a long swig as his buddies laughed, staring me down with murderous eyes. He slams the mug down on the counter and places his hand on his sword. "Real sorry to have to do this mate." He draws his blade. "But there's quite a bit ah gold in it for me if I get rid of you."

I grit my teeth and hold my sword tighter. "I don't think you'll find me so easy to kill."

"You think you can take on the great Jimmy the Plunderer!?" One of the men yelled out.

"Yeah!? He's killed biggah monsters in 'is sleep he 'as!" Another chimed in.

"Ay lads, calm down, the lady has a point." Jimmy thoughtfully adds as he slowly strokes his messy beard. A twisted grin plays upon his lips as he then says, "Good think I evened the odds then, isn't it?" A snap of his fingers causes some of his men to part, revealing all of those who hadn't escaped from the pub.

"You let them go!" I snap.

"Oh, and lets not forget." He tilts his head to the side, nodding to three other men who step away, revealing Geoff whom had been bound to a chair and gagged. "Now drop yer sword."

My eyes widen in horror and shock, this cannot be happening. How, why!? After all these years why now! My life has finally become normal and I thought I could live somewhere without putting everyone in danger!

"I wont say it again." Jimmy says, the sound of a pistol clicking and about to fire rings in my ears.

I ease my stance, holding out my sword and letting it fall to the wooden flooring of the bar. Jimmy's lips curl into a sickening smirk. "Now that's a good girl."

"Sparrow no! You can't!"

"Shut it girl!" One of Jimmy's men barked.

"Sparrow please!"

"Save us Sparrow!"

I look into the fear filled eyes of the towns people, all in awe of the scene before them. I smile sadly before turning my gaze to Geoff. "I'm sorry I've brought this upon you. Allow me to repay the damages." Confusion mixes with the fear in his eyes as I say this with a smile.

My fists tighten and I can feel the searing charge of a fire spell just underneath the skin of my palms. Jimmy suddenly rushes me, ready to impale me on his sword. Before he's able to reach me I whistle for Cain whom comes barreling in and latching on Jimmy's hand with a vice like bite. "Damn mutt!"

I step back and launch fireballs at the men guarding Geoff, sending them flying back in a blaze. One was smart enough to dodge, yet stupid enough to charge me, only to receive a strong electric shock coupled with a brutal punch in the jaw.

I reclaim my sword in time to parry Jimmy's attack. Not only is he strong but he's fast too, sending a blinding furry of swipes at me. Time has noticeable dulled my swordsman skills, leaving me desperate for any opening to attack. Falling back on magic does little to help as Jimmy is quick to dodge each spell allowing his men to get hit instead. The only reason I managed to actually strike him was because he lost footing for a split second. That was all the time I needed to send an electrified punch his way.

Jimmy doubles over in pain, receiving a knee to the face moments after, followed by a sharp elbow to the back the neck. In his refusal to give up he grabs my ankle. As he pushes himself to his feet he hauls me up by my ankle, flinging me into the rack of bottles behind the bar. I roll away just in time for Jimmy to plunge his sword into the space where I'd been. Not that it did much good since I was now cornered by the rest of his men. Sadly for them, they weren't as durable as their leader, each one of them finding their end at my blade.

In the chaos the people made a break for it, scrambling this way and that in an effort to escape the tavern. Smart thing too as it seemed this Jimmy fellow wasn't about to quit any time soon.

"Why are you doing all of this…?" I huff as I back away.

Jimmy staggers forward, "Aint your concern cause you wont leave here alive." That said he made another go at me, receiving the strongest lightning spell I could conger. He fell back with a loud thud, allowing for me to seize him. I drop down to my knees and press the flat of my sword to his neck. His breaths come out in short, raspy gasps, he doesn't have much time left in this world. So I ask again, "Who sent you?"

He chuckles darkly. "Piss…off.." His chuckle ends when he spits blood in my face. Blinded by rage I rose to my feet and quickly plunged my sword through his chest. The silence that follows is overwhelming, though Daniel quickly disrupts this. Daniel runs to his fathers aid, cutting at his binds and removing the gag. I limp to his side and stare blankly at the two.

"…Some of them managed to get away by boat. The guards were able to hold back the rest of them, so they've got the rest of it under control…" Daniel casually states, sounding unsure how to handle what just happened. Once freed, the men share an embrace, thankful for their lives.

"Geoff… I'm so sorry-"

"Sparrow, no. Do not apologize." I stare at him in silence, what can I say? Sorry for endangering you **and **your family! Yeah, that would work ever so nicely. "Today has been hard on all of us dear." He gently places his hand upon my shoulder. "And you've seemed to take the hit hardest."

"But, the tavern-"

"Can be fixed." He sternly states. "You're injured. We'll explain it to the guards, go home and rest Sparrow."

My gut tells me no, but how can I oppose someone who was in danger because of me mere moments ago. I motion for Cain to follow and we head out the door. My eyes are met with the alarming presence of another ship. That is it, I can't stay here. "It's time to move again, Cain." I receive a whimper in response.

I arrived at home as quickly as possible, mind buzzing with confusion and anger. The commotion on the way here wasn't any help. Crowds of people flocked to the tavern as the Guards arrived, making it harder for me to squeeze through the crowds. I pause a moment, prepping myself on a nearby table to allow my body time to ease. Every muscle throbbed and ached and the fresh cuts pulsed as blood slowly leaked out. Biting back the pain, I force myself up the stairs. Not half way up the stairs I'm stopped by the sound of Cain growling.

That's when I heard it, the click of a pistol ready to fire and a sultry voice speak to me, "My _my_, you do know how to put on a show! Such a _shame_ it as to end."


End file.
